


Something missing

by Kayim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Steve didn't have time for soul mates.





	Something missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farad/gifts).



> Written for Farad's prompt of "two names appeared on his wrist".

He’d had ‘ _Chin Ho Kelly_ ’ written on his wrist for years, since the first time they met on the football field. But Chin was his father’s partner, and Steve was determined to become a professional athlete. He didn’t have time for soul mates.

No matter how attractive they were.

He always believed that if it was actually meant to be – and he wasn’t sure he completely believed in soul mates anyway – it would happen even if he left to go to the mainland. He never entirely forgot about Chin, but he managed to push the thought to the back of his mind. There were more important things to worry about, like his SEAL training. He thought about Chin occasionally when the training felt too tough survive, and he knew his soul mate wouldn’t approve of him just giving up.

If soul mates were actually a thing, of course.

He returned to the Island under the worst possible circumstances, and when he came face to face with Chin, his resolve finally crumbled. The two of them fell into line with each other almost as fast as they fell into bed. But despite the names on their wrists, and the obvious connection between them, something still felt missing. As though the soul bond wasn’t quite right.

Less than a week later, he met Danny Williams. There was a spark between them, but Steve knew whose name was on his wrist, even if he still didn’t believe 100%. Danny was everything Chin wasn’t – impulsive, chaotic, argumentative.

He was also just as gorgeous.

It wasn’t until the three of them were in the same room together that something happened. Chin was the first to notice, suddenly pulling at the sleeve of his shirt to stare at his wrist. Steve felt his wrist burn, and tugged at his own sleeve, terrified of what he would – or wouldn’t – see there. He’d only just gotten used to the idea of Chin being in his life; the concept of losing him now seemed impossible.

Instead, there was a second name written just above Chin’s. The handwriting was scruffier, with a curl on the ‘ _y_ ’ that twisted itself into Chin’s name, linking them together.

When Steve looked up, Danny was staring at his own wrist, his eyes wide and – if Steve was completely honest – a little horrified.

“Both of you?” he asked, his eyes flicking between Steve and Chin. “I mean, not that I’m averse to two smoking hot guys being my soul mates or anything. But the two of you may literally be the death of me, you know that, right?”

Steve glanced at Chin, who was smiling and rubbing gently at the names on his own wrist, his own eyes glazed over, as though he was having some kind of mystical vision. Suddenly Steve realized exactly what had been missing from their soul bond.

And here he was now, in front of them.


End file.
